<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just in case of an apocalypse by thesameguest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692597">Just in case of an apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameguest/pseuds/thesameguest'>thesameguest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Pending apocalypse, angsty fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameguest/pseuds/thesameguest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Sabrina meeting the revenant Edward, what if that phone didn't ring, allowing the oldest&amp;youngest Spellman to continue their conversation?<br/>4x06.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just in case of an apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so that cliffhanger (because I refuse to consider it a series ending, and don't get me started about how they slayed our Zarie dreams) left me with many feels and unresolved questions.  I'll start to process those by inventing missing scenes. Like this one: how many of us wanted this specific conversation to go on without that damn telephone (sorry, Hilda, we know it was an emergency) interrupting it?<br/>By the way, Zelda's final line is my inner reaction every time my phone rings :-D</p><p>Disclaimer: not a native speaker, sorry. This scene fits in ideally with my other more lighthearted, fluffy fics like "Daughter of the Night" and "The Great Bear and the New moon", so a couple of details refer to those fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s settled now. Resting” Zelda appeared in the room, joining Sabrina on the bench. Performing a sleeping spell on her beloved, zombie brother wasn’t something she would have expected to do, but was anything at all predictable in their lives nowadays?  </p><p>“Auntie, it was awful” Sabrina said. Her young niece looked upset while Zelda quickly sat down beside her, looking worriedly at her tear-strained face. “He said horrible things to me” the young witch continued, while her aunt started trying to soothe her, caressing her arm and giving her her full attention. “Including that…he wasn’t my father”.<br/>
“Edward said that?” the older witch replied, concerned both about her girl’s reaction to the ghost behaviour and the actual meaning of his words. </p><p>Zelda Spellman was a woman of accurately controlled, yet very strong emotions. The joy of having her brother back in some form, even for a few hours, maybe days, had overwhelmed her at first. She had not let her guard down, though, so she had been ready to intervene immediately after Sabrina’s scream. Her niece had - very predictably - not listened to her instructions, but she couldn’t blame her this time. How could she blame her girl for wanting to establish some contact with the legendary father she had never the chance to know?<br/>
Sadly, Sabrina was right: this manifestation of her brother was not to be trusted. This…Edward-looking monster had just tried to stab his own daughter. It was difficult to predict whether his words were coming from the Eldritch terror or from Edward’s own spirit.</p><p>“And the terrible thing” Sabrina added “is that…he’s right. I was just a baby when he died. He knew me…two months?”. The young witch continued,  sobbing quietly, while Zelda cupped her cheek with her hand, gently wiping her tears. “Why should he care about me? Why should I care about him?”.<br/>
Zelda felt her own eyes well up in response to the young witch’s painful realization.<br/>
“Oh, Sabrina” she replied softly “We must remember that …that creature wasn’t our Edward, just a manifestation of the Returned. It truly breaks my heart that you hoped to connect with him and he reacted that way, but we must keep in our minds that it was just that. A monster” the redhead’s voice slightly breaking. “I promise you, Sabrina, I  have known your father for centuries and he was a good, kind man. Stubborn, ambitious, passionate, yes. He made his mistakes, yes.  But my Edward would have never hurt a child, let alone you. That thing sleeping in my office…it is not him. So whatever it said, its words must not be trusted.”</p><p>Zelda sighed, trying to regain her composure to comfort her girl. “I know it may not be much of a consolation but Sabrina…he loved you so much as a baby. He would have lifted mountains for you. It is terribly sad that you two never got to really know each other, but he cared for you deeply, you have to trust me and your Aunt Hilda on that.”  Sabrina slowly nodded, tears still running down her cheeks and small sobs shaking her shoulders. Pretty much like when she was a child, when she was upset, Zelda’s soft side would immediately make her tear down any wall and cry more, releasing any compressed emotion at once.<br/>
Zelda silently opened her arms and the teen instantly crashed into her, closing her eyes and finding relief in the warmth of the older witch’s tight embrace. </p><p>“Thank you, Auntie” Sabrina’s small voice emerged from her chest. “It still hurts, but I believe you. Anyway…maybe it’s not completely bad that I…I confronted him. It just made me see some…things even more clearly, I think”. Zelda raised her eyebrows, while holding her kid, her chin and cheek resting on Sabrina’s hair. The girl raised slightly her head, still firmy pressed on Zelda’s chest. “There is something I’ve been needing to tell you for some time now”.</p><p>Zelda frowned in anticipation. “If you have to drop on my head some other catastrophic revelation of yours, I don’t think I will be able to react as… graciously as I did when we found out about your double the other day” she warned her niece, half-jokingly.<br/>
“It’s nothing like that, don’t worry” Sabrina quickly replied with a brief smile. Zelda’s wrath when discovering about Sabrina Morningstar’s existence, just a couple of days before, had  been quite legendary, although legitimate. 
“But I need to tell you this in case something happens to me. In case I have to be transferred to another  weird dimension in the blink of an eye or… whatever. It’s just…all of these months I’ve been ruminating on all these thoughts over and over,  about who my real father is, or my real fathers are. But after all that has happened, I see more and more clearly that…it doesn't really matter that much”. Sabrina moved slightly her head so that she could look at Zelda in the eyes. “At the end of the day, why should I worry about my fathers, when I already have the most awesome mothers right here, in this realm?”   Zelda’s eyes welled up again, while she continued listening to the younger witch in her arms.</p><p>“You’ve always, always been there for me, you protected  me and taught me magic and well, all kind of stuff, you quarrelled with me and literally saved my ass all these years, you know me…even too well, maybe. I don’t need anyone else to be my parent, because I have you. And Aunt Hilda, of course. I mean, you literally rescued me from my fathers’s ghost like, ten minutes ago” she chuckled, the ironical symbolism of the situation amusing her despite the circumstances. “So, who gives a damn about Lucifer? I thought I needed some answers from Edward, I still have to figure some things out...but I already know where I belong.  My home is wherever you guys are. No matter whatever divinity we pray this month”.<br/>
“Oh, Sabrina” Zelda, unable to say more, just nodded and held the girl tighter, not caring to hide her own tears anymore, and letting out a chuckle at the same time. Typical of Sabrina, throwing some silliness in the middle of the most serious heart-to heart. Her mischievous,  hell-raiser, darling girl. The funniest toddler, the most petulantly adorable little girl, the most annoyingly brilliant teenager.The love she didn't know she had been waiting for during three long, endless centuries. Her girl who was now sitting close to her and not crying anymore.</p><p>“By the way, before we go back to bickering over something stupid or some hell terror pops up again…I’m so proud of you and what you’re doing for this coven.  You’re a kickass High Priestess, Aunt Zee.  I hope it's not too late for telling you all of this, but I-I wasn't sure if you knew, because, well...You told me I was a daughter to you after that fight we had, and I never said it back. All these years, though, since I was what, 5? I've been joking  around with you calling you my Night mommy... I wasn’t kidding, that’s who you really are to me. Not just my Night Mother; my mom, period. And I’m so lucky to have you. I hope...I want you to know that I feel this way. Just in case I mess up too badly with the cosmos one of these days.” Sabrina concluded, a little nervous.  Was it naif or unnecessary to voice those feelings, after all they had been through? Yet something inside was telling her not to leave big things unsaid with her Aunt Zee. As much as she could joke about the terrors, the young witch lived with a dark sensation oppressing her chest those days. Of course, the coven, her family and friends would face any threat together, but what if their enemy  number 6, 7 or 8 was simply too strong or its moves too unknowable to defeat it?</p><p>Through a few silent tears, Zelda washed away any possible doubt with her warmest smile. “Now I do know, Sabrina” she said softly, trying to gather her words, before being interrupted by the imperious sound of a phone ringing. Zelda wiped away her tears while rolling her eyes and pecking Sabrina on her forehead before getting up, back to the frontline: “Oh, now bloody what?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>